


birds land wearily

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Tim Staffell Appreciation Week 2021 [2]
Category: Queen (Band), Smile (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Tim and Roger have come down with the plague - well it's a flu, but Brian left because he didn't want to catch it and Tim thinks that's very rude of him.
Relationships: Brian May/Tim Staffell/Roger Taylor
Series: Tim Staffell Appreciation Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172798
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tim Staffell Appreciation Weekend 2021





	birds land wearily

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Tim Appreciation  
> I think it was like sickfic? that I chose? Anyway! Some fluff!

Tim groans as he hears Roger run to the bathroom again. His groan breaks off into a cough and he pulls a pillow over his head and covers his ears. His entire body hurts and now he is shivering again and he feels the sweat in the creases of his sleep pants telling him that his fever is spiking again. Which great.

He doesn’t know how both him and Roger both caught the flu but were having such a wildly different time with dealing with it. He had gotten fevers and coughing and feeling line a moving truck is sitting on his head after repeatedly running him over. Roger on the other hand hasn’t been able to keep anything down and a tiny bit of a cough, but he is otherwise fine. It isn’t fair, because occasionally Tim can’t keep anything down.

And he hates it.

He wants to be cuddled by his boyfriends, but Roger had pointed out that they might have different strains of the flu and they could just exchange them if they cuddled and Brian had taken one step into the flat, heard both of them coughing and decided to seclude himself in his office on campus. Which means he has been gone for a full forty-eight hours and Tim really wants to snuggle against Brian and kick at Roger so he gets the prime spot in Brian’s lap.

His bedroom door creaks open and Tim lowers his pillow to peer at Roger, who has a red face and tired eyes and is almost swaying in place. He sits up, worried that the illness had progressed into something worse.

“Roggie?” He asks softly.

His throat is scratchy and it makes his voice sound like a smoker’s after fifty years.

“Where’s Bri?” Roger asks softly.

“Probably still in his office.”

“Oh.”

Tim rubs his eyes, “why?”

“Cos we’re out of medicine and the soup I’ve been able to keep down.”

“Oh,” Tim pulls the blanket off of him, and he regrets it as the air makes his shivering more intense, “I’ll go call him and see if he’ll grab things.”

“Thank you,” Roger says softly, “mm gonna go back to bed and maybe death will claim me.”

“Death should claim me first, I’m older.”

Roger flicks him off as he shuffles down to their guest bedroom. Tim wraps a blanket around his shoulders as he digs through several sheets of paper trying to find the number to Brian’s university office. Also, he hopes that’s where Brian has been and isn’t like, dead in a ditch somewhere because he didn’t pay attention and serial killer got him.

Okay, yeah, he needs to take something for this fever quickly.

He finds the number that he was looking for and then wanders into the kitchen where their phone is. Tim wrinkles his nose at the mess that is their kitchen sink. Roger had rinsed his bowls thankfully, but they weren’t clean enough to be put back into the cabinets and so their sink was overflowing. There were a few stray cups and random jumpers and pairs of pants that indicate Roger was suffering with a fever.

Tim dials the number, leaning against the wall, almost ready to fall asleep again despite being up for almost fifteen minutes and taking just about as many steps.

“Brian May, how can I help you?” Brian’s sleepy voice fills the line.

He wonders what time it actually is, because looking out of the window it looks like its nighttime. Oops. Well, maybe there will still be a store open or Brian can rob something from the medical building on the way home. Freddie would probably bail him out.

Maybe.

If he didn’t have company over.

“Hello?”

Tim blinks. Right. He hadn’t said anything yet.

“Bri?”

“Tim?”

“Yeah.”  
The line is silent for a few seconds, “can I help you?”

“Can you bring home more soup and medicine? We’re out.”

Brian yawns and Tim can hear shuffling in the background, “yeah. I bought some surgical masks too, which means I can probably stay in the house without catching your germs.”

“You’ll catch much more than germs if you come home,” Tim smiles.

“Uhuh, a real Romeo.”

Tim yawns and rubs the back of his neck to try and wake himself up, “I’d be good for you baby.”

“You’d fall asleep.”

“Would not.”

“Can you guarantee it?”

“No,” Tim blinks, “but I don’t need to be awake to get a blowjob.”  
“Actually I’m moving in with Freddie, good luck keeping yourself and Roger alive.”

“Babe! At least bring us the medicine and food to give us a fighting chance!”

Brian laughs and there is more rustling of papers and Tim perks up. He can’t wait to see his boyfriend again. Really. He has missed him. And having someone that would be able to report if he died to the authority because its been some close calls.

“Its the flu, not a plague,” Brian says.

“You don’t know that. Your degree is in space not human bodies!”

“Right right, I forgot that knowing about black holes makes me unable to tell apart human illnesses.”

“It does.”

“Well if its the plague then I really shouldn’t be home with you.”

“Well it isn’t the contagious kind of plague?” Tim tries.

“Why do you think that its called a plague?”

Tim shrugs, “dunno. Too hard of a question. My brain is melting. I need medicine before it melts into a puddle.”

“I guess I have to hurry then.

“I think you insulted me.”

“Never.”

“I’m sure,” he says slowly, “okay, please come home quickly. For Roger’s sake if not mine.”

Brian lets out another tiny laugh, “I should be able to make it to the pharmacy before it closes and I’ll have to make soup with what we have because the grocer is going to be closed.”

“Just provide for us baby. Be the breadwinner.”

“That would be you, because you actually have a real job that makes adult money.”

“Yes, but currently I’m dying. I’ve left everything to you in my will but that might be some moldy apples and about three pence.”

“My life is made.”

“You’re cruel to the ill.”

“I don’t know that you are, remember? I know too much about space to know about the human body.”

“See, cruel. You’re making fun of my weakness.”

“Your brain is just melting love.”

Tim yawns again, “uhuh.”

“I’ll be home soon, go back to bed.”

Tim nods and hangs up before realizing that Brian wouldn’t have seen it. Oh well, he knows Brian won’t be upset with him. If anything it will only encourage him to leave his office faster and come tend to his ill boyfriends - ideally with food and cuddles. Maybe he can bribe Brian to feed them both? If they take turns and use different spoons and wear those masks…

Maybe he can bribe Brian just to feed him and let Roger drown his misery in the chicken broth soup. He’d like that.

Tim falls into his bed and wraps the blanket around him again. He buries his face in the pillow, happy to know that Brian is going to be home when he wakes up. That will be nice. Even if he is going to spread his germs a little he is going to get so many hugs. It really is unfair to go from two boyfriends to have snuggle him to zero in the span of three days all because they want to stay healthy.

He huffs and grabs Brian’s plushie that Tim had won him at a fair they had gone to. It’s a weirdly deformed fish, it doesn’t have enough stuffing and he is pretty sure whoever made it ran out of orange tails because this one’s is bright pink, but he hugs it to his chest. It smells sort of like Brian and that is enough for him to comfortably fall asleep again to.

The door opens again, and Roger is back in the hallway.

“Hm?” Tim grunts.

“Screw it. If I’m sick again it’ll be worth it.”

Tim smiles as he feels the blond spread himself over Tim’s back and weave his arms under his. Roger is warm. Too warm. Not surprising given that they’re both fevering.

“You can’t complain then.”

“Can too. Its your fault.”

“Is it?” He turns his head so he isn’t just breathing in pillow feathers and actually suffocating himself.

“Yeah. Got me addicted to cuddling.”

“I did.”

“Mmhmm, I was very cool before I met you and Brian.”

“Were you?”

“You domesticated me. I have throw pillows on my couch now!”

“Its our couch!”

“See what I mean?” Roger laughs.

Tim rolls his eyes and lets Roger wiggle around until he feels the soft vibrations of Roger snoring against his back. Yeah. This is much better.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave your thoughts and feelings below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
